


Dating A Hero Headcanons

by 1Reverent1



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Reverent1/pseuds/1Reverent1
Summary: This headcanon series is kinda like a pairing to my "Dating A Champion" one except, instead of the original 4 champions, this one will be centered all around our new generation of heroes!!Feel free to leave requests or prompts*:･ﾟ✧
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Reader, Riju (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Teba (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Yunobo (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. When You're Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Also just to get it out of the way, yes I know Teba is married, but for the sake of these headcanons, we're all just gonna pretend that doesn't happen okay _(sorry Saki and Tulin)_

#### Riju

•Would most likely be super worried for you at first but, after some deep breaths and probably a pep talk/reminder from Buliara, she'd regain a level head

•Honestly the SWEETEST girlfriend to dote on you when you're ill

•Of _course_ you'll have the best doctors provided for you, our lovely girl is a proud chief. But also she'd be by your side to even feed you regardless if you were capable of doing it yourself or not

•Patricia 1000% is going to be brought in to brighten your mood and to cuddle with you, so I hope you don't mind getting squished between a tiny Gerudo and a huge ass sand seal

•As a really young chief though she still has her duties to uphold so, when she's not around, she still has Patricia to stay with you and keep anyone from bothering you

•There are also definitely gonna be some guards posted outside your door, just for good measure ;)

•Buliara might get sent to you every now and then if Riju can't personally check on you but, don't expect her to be as sweet

•Buliara will make sure you're still breathing and just head on back to her duties but, she won't protest if you ask for soup or some blankets or whatever. Afterall you're still Riju's lover

#### Yunobo

•Okay this boy definitely inherits his great great grandfather's worrysome tendencies, but crank it up past 11

•Poor sweetheart would try to escort you someplace comfortable to rest but, if you two happen to be in Goron City when you're sick, he's gonna **freak out**

•You're sick and vulnerable near Death Mountain! With all the lava!! And monsters!! And unbearable heat!! That can't be good for your fever oh no!!!

•Bludo is probably the one to knock some sense into him alongside you and he carefully leads you off Death Mountain to the stable at the bottom to rest at instead

•Forget walking, he's gonna carry you the whole way tbh

•He doesn't seem like the type to know much about medicine since I doubt Gorons really get sick easily, but he'd still be willing to learn what you need if it meant seeing you get better

•If you get extra cuddly or needy for affection when you're sick, prepare for some major hesitance on his part. Even if he was comfortable with that stuff beforehand, he wouldn't want to risk anything contagious that he might be carrying or worse, hurting you somehow

•Ngl he probably takes so many trips down the mountain to see you, that Bludo most likely just straight up says he's excused from work until you get better cause Yunobo wouldn't be able to focus on anything anyways

#### Teba

•Definitely the one with the most brain-cells out of the entire group so he's not really going to freak out or anything over you

•Honestly he would've expected you to get sick at some point, especially if you live in and/or travel to Rito Village often since it's up in a cold, unforgiving environment

•He's definitely not going to baby you but, he's going to treat you sweetly nonetheless and make sure you're comfortable

•He might be a gruff bird, but he's gonna show a particular gentleness around you while you're ill since he knows you don't have the energy to put up with it anyways

•Nuzzles!!! Anytime he walks in to check on you, there's a 60/40 chance that he'll lean down to nuzzle you with his beak. Not only is it affectionate, but it's also similar to how some people may check your temperature by kissing your forehead

•Teba still has responsibilities as a warrior for his people and I'm sure they have training schedules to get to, so he wouldn't be hovering over you constantly

•But while he's home or checking on you, he'll be sure to switch out your pillow or blanket or just generally update your little resting situation so you aren't laying in the same gross stuff

•Also don't be surprised if you turn your head and see him glare down anyone even 6 ft away from your door. He most likely won't accept any outside help or doctors unless you were like deathly ill

#### Sidon

•Listen we know this guy expresses his emotions at 100% capacity and with full sincerity, so you know what that means?

•MEDICAL WARD STAT!!!

•Oh my gods!! Little one, you're sick?? Why didn't you say anything sooner?! How long has this been ailing you, dearest?!?

•Nurses and doctors have to literally shove him out of the room just to take your temperature but, once they realize it's just a common cold or the flu, he's gonna relax but still have some worry

•He'd have you tucked into the finest linens (he probably offered keeping you in his room as an alternative), have his nurses and doctors ready for anything, and be willing to get you whatever you need at the drop of a hat

•He's like his sister in the way that he'd pamper you with whatever food you'd want or blankets or whatever, but _unlike_ his sister, whereas she actually had healing powers, Sidon just has to rely purely on what you tell him is working or not

•Unless you're also a Zora, he's gonna be extra worried for you since he isn't sure if conventional Zora treatments would work and would just send someone off to gather a little bit of every kind of medicine, unless you specified exactly what you need

•Of course he'll still attend to his royal duties when he's pulled away, but he's gonna be thinking about you all sick and weak in bed and just do everything he can to make sure this illness is out of you as soon as possible


	2. Petnames for You

#### Riju

•Sweetheart

•Desert flower

•Treasure

#### Yunobo

•Honey

•Little angel

•[insert some shortened or cutesy form of your name]

#### Teba

•Love/lovely

•Dear

•My star

#### Sidon

•Dearest

•My pearl

•Dewdrop

_•tbh he'd probably have/use waaaay more but I've got a format to stick to LOL and plus, I figure all his extra nicknames for you would be related to your personality/interests_


	3. Your First Date

#### Riju

•She might look calm and composed on the outside, but internally she's a bundle of doubt and worry

•She just wants everything to be perfect for you, but her expectations are high for herself and if a single thing is out of place then she'll be really disappointed in herself

•She'd most likely just try to arrange a really nice dinner date for you both but, with Buliara hovering over her shoulder and with Riju pretty tense, it'd be hard to relax

•After you're both done eating, instead of taking up her offer to go visit the bazzar, why not suggest just spending the rest of the night in her room?

•Afterall Riju is still young for a Gerudo(I assume she's the equivalent age of Zelda/Link, so like 16 or 17-ish) so she's never had a proper sleepover before

•At first she thinks your idea is funny but, once she sees that you mean it she'll be like "OH okay well uh...I don't know what to do but it sounds fun so sure!"

•For the rest of the night, you end up just showing Riju how to have a proper sleepover with all of the fun stories, pillow fights, snacks, and entertainment that you guys can muster

•Sure it's not the traditional date she planned on, but she wouldn't have changed a thing

#### Yunobo

•Yunobo doesn't strike me as the type to travel often so, naturally he's going to take you both on a date in his own homeland

•The nicest place for you both to relax and just enjoy each other's company would be the hot springs overlooking Eldin Canyon and Hyrule castle. It's scenic and those hot springs are pretty out of the way so no one would be interrupting you guys

•Surprisingly he wouldn't get too flustered at seeing you in a swimsuit, I mean have you _seen_ the Gorons? Those guys wear the bare minimum at all times, seeing some extra skin wouldn't be an issue for him

•The poor guy works pretty hard, plus being made into a literal cannonball- even WITH Daruk's Protection- might still be tough on him too, so just getting to relax with you is perfect for him

•However if you plan on getting a bit too _ahem_ affectionate with him while you're both alone, that's a whole different story

•He's gonna be flustered beyond reason but, he's also gonna feel very grateful since he most likely didn't date anyone else before you

•If you try and splash him hoooo boy, prepare to get slammed with a tidal wave right back. Yunobo is still a big boy and he will win that splash fight every time(although he'd let you win a few times, he'd feel bad if he took _all_ of the victory)

•Ngl he'd probably fall asleep right there if you guys stopped talking or playing for awhile, just because this is the most calm he's ever felt in a long time

#### Teba

•Um...date? Fun?? He's never heard of the word

•Okay maybe he has but, as composed and mature as he is, he wouldn't know where to even start for a date

•He probably tried asking you out on a few different occasions but, with something so intimate, he'd flounder over his words or it would just come off as awkward excuses to hang out

•"Hey uh...you're pretty good with that..quill. You wanna...get some more?" "I heard the mountaintop is clear around this season so uh....maybe you should go check it out." "Have you ever been to the flight range? Oh you have? Okay okay uh.. forget I asked."

•Once you piece it together that he's struggling with asking you out, it's gonna be up to YOU to actually initiate the first date or else he might never get his words out

•He'd definitely scoff and be like "I'll see if I can make time, but don't get your hopes up.." but internally there would be fireworks going off in his head

•You guys end up flying off towards a lone clearing in the Hebra forests and have a picnic just for yourselves

•Teba actually lets you hold his bow and even teaches you how to fire off a few shots. In return, you give him a lesson on how to actually have fun a.k.a by taking his bow and running off with it so he has to chase you down

•At first he'd scold you for taking other people's things but, once he sees how much you're laughing, he'd drop the act and wouldn't be able to contain his laughter either

#### Sidon

•Again, this boy puts 100% into **everything** that he does, so his initial thought would probably be to host a ball for you or have this big elaborate feast

•But after thinking about it, he'd realize that a first date with you needs to be special, and in all honesty, he wouldn't want a bunch of people interrupting you guys, so he'd try to figure something else out

•There wouldn't be any warning either, you'd walk into your room with a note that says to put on your best swimwear and to meet Sidon in the courtyard

•Obviously you're gonna be confused as hell and Sidon doesn't help matters any further, cause once you meet him he's gonna take your hand and head towards one of those little waterfall dropoffs

•"Now little one, do you trust me?" "I- Sidon what?" "Do you trust me?" "Well..yeah of course, but what does that have to do with-" "Excellent!! Then you'd better hang on tight!"

•He'd then immediately jump off into the water below with you in his arms, and once you guys resurface, he'd lay on his back with you on top of him

•Sidon calms you down by just trying to make you laugh or smile with stories, asking about your day, and generally just keeping a nice conversation while you two float down the river

•It isn't until you're near the exit of the domain that you notice him drifting to shore, where he's set up a nice little dinner for you both

•"I hope you don't find this too forward of me young one but..if you might indulge me, I would very much like to spend the rest of the evening with you. Just the two of us. And perhaps, if you enjoy this one enough..we might...be able to go on more of these little outings together yes?"


	4. In an Argument

#### Riju

•For as much as she prides herself on trying to be a respectable leader, when it comes to handling anger, she's..got quite a ways to go

•If this were some diplomatic struggle, then she would simply just take a few breaths and get the job done no problem. But with YOU, she's like a whole different person

•Riju strikes me as the type to give you the silent treatment, or even be like "Buliara, tell my beloved that I am NOT going to speak with them until they apologize!!" "The Chief says-" "I heard what she said!"

•She'd throw her nose up at you and have her guards stand inbetween you both, so it's near impossible to even get a word through to her

•When you finally catch her alone or manage to get past her guards, she's going to act huffy with you and be stubborn in her own point of view

•Although when she lowers her pride enough to actually listen to you and what you have to say, her anger will simmer down and instead be replaced with guilt and embarrassment for how she acted

•"Ah..I'm deeply sorry you had to see me act in such a way, treasure.. As a growing Chief and..as your partner, it was..pretty immature of me to act in such a way. Could you ever forgive me?"

•Tbh though, to see her get THAT mad is pretty rare, most of the time she'll just be huffy and pouty around you. So of course you'd forgive her anytime she has a little tantrum episode, just be patient and wait for a chance to ground her

#### Yunobo

•Ngl Yunobo seems like the _least_ confrontational Goron on the planet to ever exist

•When you're mad, he's going to do everything in his power to try and calm you down or figure out what's bothering you

•If it's something that you just can't avoid though, he honestly might just...disappear into a separate room or place until you simmer down

•He most likely sees enough of an explosive temper from Bludo or other older Gorons, so he knows when a situation is too much to handle and would just wait until you're calm

•With him though, there's hardly much reason to ever really get mad at him??

•Yunobo is sweet and respectful and he does everything he can to make sure you're comfortable in your visits. If you had to find a fault for him with ANYTHING, it'd probably be his lack of a backbone- specifically with you

•Oh sure he's gaining confidence within himself, but that's a gradual process, and fighting against Vah Rudania is much more different then handling an angry lover

•You'd hate to see people(or Hylia forbid, you) walk all over him, so you'd most likely try to tell him to be firmer with you if there's anything he doesn't agree with. It'd be hard for him but, overtime he'll surely have enough confidence to stand his ground with you in future problems

#### Teba

•Again, as the most mature and mentally oldest of the 4, it's incredibly rare to see him get pushed over the edge

•Even when you both _do_ argue, he's very efficent with his words and you two can sort out a problem easily

•However he can be a bit too blunt with his wording and that can be offensive to some people, especially you if he's being far too honest

•Teba honestly wouldn't see a problem with his bluntness, afterall isn't it a good thing to be truthful? However when it comes from him, it just sounds mean whether he intended it to be that way or not

•The only thing to really send him over the edge is if you had done something reckless without him knowing or got yourself hurt when he had specifically warned you against it

•By then he'd have NO remorse lacing into you with stuff like- "How dense can you be?? I specifically warned you against venturing here on your own and what do you do? Come here on your own, unarmed and vulnerable!" Or "You IDIOT- Just what exactly went through your mind to make you think this was a good idea?!"

•By then the flight/walk home would be uncomfortably silent and he might even give you the cold shoulder for a little bit once you're all better, but he couldn't ignore you forever

•Whether you understand or not, he'd still explain that his anger came from a place of love and worry for your safety, but that still wouldn't excuse the way he lashed out at you. As long as you promise to take better care of yourself, he'll continue to work on just being a little gentler with his words in the future 

#### Sidon

•Sighs...he tries his hardest to be patient with you, he really really does

•But there are just some things that push his buttons in the wrong way and get him upset and- wait! No no don't get mad!! It's unbecoming of a Zora prince to lose his composure and he also might scare you if he gets too angry!

•He honestly let's you get away with a lot and, as much as it riles him up, his worry about scaring or upsetting you is much greater than whatever his anger could be 

•However don't think for a second that he's a total pushover. If you start getting too comfortable with pressing his buttons or getting under his skin, then you'd better expect to see some angry shark boy 

•Once again, he feels and expresses his emotions with 100% conviction so when Sidon is angry, he is **ANGRY**

•There would be snarling fangs, authoritative words, and an absolute 0 tolerance for bullshit that reminds you exactly _why_ he is such an effective Zora prince in the first place 

•Seeing him get that angry would partially be your fault since you were the one who pushed him this far but, it would also be on him too for not just expressing his concerns with you earlier 

•Once he's done letting everything out, he'd storm off to give himself some space but, he'd immediately come back once he's calm and apologize for his tone. However he'd also explain that he isn't going to let you get away with everything all the time. Afterall, your safety is what's important to him and he loves you too much to see you get hurt or in trouble, so just..don't take advantage of his patience please


	5. Trying to Hide Something(fluff)

#### Riju

•Now Riju isn't bad at keeping secrets necessarily, in fact she's pretty damn good at it when it's anything important, but when it comes to you she just wants to tell you SO BAD

•The only way you notice it's "gift giving time" is that she might avoid you more often, just so she doesn't accidentally let anything slip out by mistake

•Buliara of course already knows what's up and will get inbetween you and your attempts at trying to reach Riju

•"My orders were clear. You are to step no closer to your..surprise and that is final." "So... you're saying it's in there then?" "....." "Okay, okay!! I'll get going!"

•Ngl I would imagine it'd get pretty lonely with Riju literally avoiding you, you'd only see her at night when it's time for bed

•When the gift/surprise is finally revealed, Riju tackles you with a hug and is so SO excited to see your reaction

•"I wanted everything to be perfect for you, treasure!! Do you like it? Please, forgive me for the absence, I just wanted you to be completely surprised!"

•Depending on how long it took to actually give you your gift, she's gonna be extra clingy to make up on the time she wasn't with you

#### Yunobo

•Sighs oh this sweet, precious Goron boy,,,

•There's no hiding anything with him, he's too much of an open book

•If he tried to hide anything at all from you, it would be _very_ obvious

•If he wanted to give you any kind of surprise, he would literally just slap his hands over his mouth anytime you asked and roll away like "UHHH sorry!! Boss needs me!"

•It would honestly be best if you didn't try to pry too much or ask him what it is, just so he doesn't have to literally run away from you, but he's still gonna struggle with not telling you

•Bludo is actually the one who ruins it half the time, just because he might casually ask you one day like, "So did Yunobo give you × yet?" "He's getting me WHAT??" "...ah."

•Yunobo would get SO bummed literally anytime your gift/surprise was ruined but, he'd at least be grateful that he wouldn't have to keep the secret anymore

•Later on, he'd make a mental note not to tell Bludo anything the next time he wants to do something like this for you

#### Teba

•Now THIS is a bird you wouldn't suspect anything of

•He's naturally going to be out a lot of the time, whether it be at the flight range or with archery training, so you wouldn't really have any reason to think he's doing anything else with his time

•Teba is smart as hell too, afterall he HAS to be strategic as a Rito warrior. That being said though, he treats keeping a gift secret from you as a literal battle plan

•"Dude, Teba..are those battle plans on Rito Village??" "It's actually a map I made of my partner's daily path through the village, so I know when to avoid them if I have a gift prepared." "Oookay, well I'll leave you to it then..."

•The only way you'd really truly notice is by realizing he's way more rigid than usual(and that's saying a lot)

•Even if you _did_ figure out he's got a surprise for you, he's literally got plans in place to foil you from finding anything out

•When it's finally revealed, the guy will finally just relax(well, as much as Teba can) and just enjoy the sight of you gushing over your gift/surprise

•Later on though, he's gonna burn and/or shred whatever plans he had written down. Again, it's just part of the battle mindset but he's not gonna risk you finding out his strategies anytime soon

#### Sidon

•HAHA oh you're gonna know he's got something planned as soon as you see him in the morning

•"My darling!! I'm so glad you've awoken! Hurry and get dressed." "Hmm..what for?" "Why it's for the surprise I have in store for you!"

•However, if he had to keep his gift a secret from you for much longer than a day, then he's...going to struggle

•This guy just wears everything on his open sleeve and wants to share how much he loves you at any chance he gets!! So it'd be difficult keeping a secret from you

•The most you'll get out of him is a "oh I can't wait for when your surprise is ready!" Or "your gift will be outstanding, my pearl! And it's nearly ready!!"

•If you EVER try to weasel something out of him, he's going to be firm in standing his ground...at least for a little while

•Sidon could never resist that sweet face of yours!! And if you give him puppy-dog eyes??!? GAH that boy just got shot straight through the heart by Cupid

•He'd show you whether it was ready or not and he wouldn't be too bummed about it actually, but he would make a mental note to himself to try and resist you better, just so that you can have the FULL experience of your gift as he planned it


	6. What They Do For Hair

#### Riju

•Similar to the "Champion" version of these headcanons, a lot of the same practices are reflected with Riju 100 years later as well 

•Except now that she's a young Gerudo chief, I imagine she has a lot of fun with the idea of hair (looks at Patricia the sand seal and her little bow)

•Afterall, with a braid THAT big and long she kinda has to learn one way or another

•So if you already have some experience with styling hair, then great! Riju would absolutely ADORE whatever kind of style you'd give her. If not, well then you'll both get to learn together

•Riju seems like the type who would practice on Patricia the most, but since a sand seal probably doesn't have the exact same texture/properties as regular hair, she would appreciate your presence greatly

•And no I don't mean just offering suggestions. Regardless of your skill or experience, Riju is going to want your help on whatever accessories or styles she wants to add to her darling sand seal so you WILL be taming a sand seal mane today

•At the end of the day, you two are both..complete messes. You've got bows stuck all over you and Riju is gonna be brushing sand off of her headdress for months but, at least Patricia is cute

•Now anytime Buliara sees you both with combs and haircare products in hand she ~conveniently~ disappears on a mission because she knows one day, you two are going to try and battle her own hair and she officially won't be able to turn down Riju

#### Yunobo

•Again I can't stress this enough!! The sweetest boy to ever exist!!!

•He tries his hardest to be SO so gentle if he ever wants to touch or handle your hair

•His hands are just so big that he doesn't want to accidentally tug/yank anything or worse, hurt your head somehow

•As for him though, even though he doesn't have too much of it, he'd be the happiest Goron in all of Hyrule if you were to ever play with it

•It's my personal belief that Goron hair is naturally super thick and coarse in order to be 1) more resistant to heat and 2) to prevent from being burned off as easily

•So it may not be the easiest little poof of hair to run your fingers through, but if you enjoy mindlessly having something to do with your hands or you just want to see Yunobo relaxed, then that's the perfect way to go about it

•Seriously!! That sweetheart could be so stressed about his responsibilities but, if you convince him to sit/lay down and you simply just comb through his hair, he will melt right there

•Don't expect to find many haircare products in Goron City though. And even if they did have anything, it would most likely be just for tourists or products to keep your hair strong

#### Teba

•Compared to Revali, Teba only has two braids on either side of his head. The rest is just free-flowing feathery hair

•A headcanon of mine is that this feathery/hair area on their heads are especially soft and vulnerable, meaning that the Rito may be very particular about who they allow to touch those feathers

•What that means is, someone like family or a loved one would be allowed to braid a Rito's hair/feathers, and they must do so while thinking positive thoughts. Rito warriors might do this specifically as a symbol of good luck in battle, and it also could be optional since not EVERY Rito wears braids

•Teba would warm up to the idea of you braiding his feathers/hair surprisingly quick. No it wouldn't be like immediately when you two start dating but, once he feels sure enough that you two are going to remain steady, he would allow it

•In return, he would braid your hair as well(if it was long enough) and give you his own symbol of love by tucking one of his shed feathers behind your ear or braid it along with your hair as well

•Teba is the kind of Rito who seems to value his traditions and loyalty immensely, and he already feels secure and safe with you since he chose to date you in the first place

•Tbh though he might get a bit overprotective of you if he sees anyone else ruffling up your hair or playing with it. Afterall, for the Rito, your head is considered as something vulnerable that only loved ones should touch. Why wouldn't he get protective over seeing someone mess with you like that??

•Of course you'll need to explain that not everyone is going to think like that or believes in those practices, but that won't stop him from putting a protective wing over you if anyone tries to get too touchy

#### Sidon

•Absolutely fascinating!! This guy was devoid of seeing any Hylians ever since Vah Ruta was acting up, and now that he's allowed to be so close to one, he'd lowkey be obsessed with it

•Afterall, just by looking at it from afar it just looks like one big mass. But he'd be so intrigued once he gets a closer look at your strands and wouldn't be able to resist combing through them or letting them run over his fingers

•Doesn't matter the texture either. Curly, braided, short, thick, wavy, straight, Sidon already loves you for YOU. He's going to be just as fascinated by it either way, especially since Zora don't even have hair to go through

•In this present day, tourists are more common in Zora's Domain so haircare products would definitely be around for you. Of course the bottles all have that typical Zora flair of beautiful design, but also the products would make your hair feel just _heavenly_

•If you aren't too comfortable with people touching your head/hair, then Sidon is definitely going to provide for you. For one, he would always make an effort to ask you first if he ever wanted to touch it and, if anyone got a bit too playful or touchy with your hair, then congratulations! You now have the most intimidating shark boyfriend on your side

•Sidon might feel a little guilty that he doesn't have any hair of his own for you to play with, but running your hands over his fins or that tail of his is just as relaxing as if it _was_ hair

•Don't be surprised though if you're with Sidon at like some kind of meeting or lesson and he starts to absently play with your hair btw. It just grounds him if he starts to get too stressed and it would just be a reminder that you're there alongside him

•Also if you try to keep your hair styled up a lot or tied up(like a bun, braid, etc) then you'd best expect that to get ruined pretty quickly. Cause again, Sidon is going to be fascinated by all the styles you can pull off and may accidentally ruffle it up in his excited curiosity


End file.
